1. Field
The present art relates to a design method and a recording medium and, in particular, to a design method for designing a design subject such as a part, and a device and a computer readable recording medium storing a program that causes a computer to implement the design method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a designer designs a new apparatus and new part, the designer refers to an apparatus designed in the past and a part designed in the past having the same effect.
In a related art, a difference between the part designed in the past and the new part under design is displayed. The designer can design the new part to have the effect of the part designed in the past by referring to the display information. The effect may decrease processing costs of the part.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 11-167587 disclosed a computer aided design method judging a combination of shapes of parts.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2001-14373 disclosed a computer aided design method correlating some processed units.
But it is not easy to design a part having a specified effect by referring to display information. So, a designer may design a part that does not have the effect. As a result, the number of man-hours needed to design the part may increase, or a processing cost of the part may increase.